¿Podríamos ser amigos?
by Zero-0017
Summary: Kise, un afamado modelo con poco tiempo es obligado a tomar clases particulares; no esta muy interesado en los estudios pero su más reciente tutor le obliga a cambiar de opinión. Kasamatsu es un profesor particular con poca paciencia. ¿Podrá Kise volverse amigo de Kasamatsu? ¿O algo más?


**_Notas de la Autora:_**

Siendo sincera, esta idea la había pensado para que fuera un One-shot - _si, ese fue mi yo optimista-_ pero no pude hacerlo... Mi cabecita me dice una y otra vez que no es idea para un solo capitulo, así que le haré caso y seguiré con esta idea; aunque no sé cuantos capítulos.

Esta historia es en honor del mes KiKasa. Sin más les dejo este humilde fic que intentare actualizar a más tardar cada dos semanas.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no son míos.

 **Aviso:** Shonen-ai (por el momento) si no te agrada, abstente de leer.

 **Pareja:** Kise Ryota y Kasamatsu Yukio

 **Palabras:** 1,058

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***-_¿Podríamos ser amigos?_-***

 **Primer intento.**

 **.**

La verdad no se lo esperaba.

Esa persona frente a él era un chico, y estaba seguro que no distaba mucho de su edad. Se hubiera imaginado más fácilmente que le pusieran de profesora a una mujer ya en sus sesentas o a un hombre divorciado y amargado pero… ¿Un hombre joven? Esta vez sus padres si le habían hecho una buena pasada.

¿Qué, por qué se quejaba? Está bien, explicaremos un poco.

Kise Ryota era un afamado modelo. Rubio, de ojos dorados, de cuerpo proporcionado, por lo tanto a simple vista podía apreciarse que era un chico bastante atractivo y con un gran futuro por delante; pero precisamente su popularidad le impedía ir a una escuela normal como todas las personas. Su apretada agenda era muy irregular como para adaptarse a los horarios de cualquier escuela preparatoria. Y en consecuencia sus padres les habían puesto a profesores particulares para intentar que su hijo se pusiera al corriente con sus estudios.

El problema es que, él no era una blanca paloma, sino que le gustaba hacer que despidieran a sus profesores ya que la mayoría eran mujeres –las que eran fáciles de seducir-, por lo que realmente sus tutores duraban poco. Incluso había hecho que hombres declinaran frente a él.

Por eso, estaba seguro que esta vez no sería diferente.

Entro a la sala de estar, y su hermana mayor le presento a su nuevo profesor. El cual estaba de ropa formal… esperen ¿ese no era un uniforme de instituto? Pues se veía una persona bastante normal, con su cabello negro corto y lacio que se alzaba un poco en las puntas, cejas pobladas y su complexión delgada; lo único medianamente llamativo en él eran sus ojos de un hermoso color azul oscuro. No veía el motivo de que sus padres contrataran a alguien tan… ¿común?

—Él es Kasamatsu Yukio, y será tu tutor.—le explico a Kise y volteo a mirar al profesor—Por favor cuide de mi torpe hermano.

—¡Hey!—chillo el rubio.

—Por favor Kasamatsu-sensei, siéntase libre de usar cualquier método para que Ryota aprenda adecuadamente.

El profesor, solo asintió.

Segundos después su hermana salía y les dejaba a los dos solos.

Definitivamente, algo no andaba bien; se daba cuenta porque aquel profesor le miraba como si fuera una mancha en la pared, si… con ese mismo desprecio. ¿Por qué seria? Pero Kise se dispuso a hacer su mejor intento de ser una persona agradable. Sentándose frente a la mesita recargo su cabeza sobre sus manos, y mostro una sonrisa digna de ser fotografiada para publicarla en una revista.

—¡Mucho gusto, Kasamatsu~! Soy Kise Ryota, soy un aficionado del karaoke y…

El hombre frente a él hizo una seña para que se callara, extendiendo su palma.

—En primera, soy tu profesor así que soy Kasamatsu-sensei para ti. En segunda, sé quién eres, así que no necesitas decírmelo. Y en tercera, saca tu libreta, empezaremos las clases.

¡Oh, por todos los cielos! Esto se veía más difícil de lo que pensó en un principio.

Resignado subió a su habitación y bajo sus materiales de estudio. Pensándolo bien, no era un viejo divorciado pero si estaba amargado, porque ni siquiera una charla para amenizar la clase obtuvo. ¿O tal vez se equivocaba y no era de la edad que aparentaba? No, no, no. Aun así, su falta de humor era ridícula. ¿En qué pensaban sus padres cuando le dieron el trabajo?

…

Comprobado. El rubio frente a él, por muy atractivo y buen modelo que fuera, era un idiota. Aun no comprobaba su habilidad en los estudios pero estaba seguro de eso; por muy inteligente que fuera, seguiría siendo un idiota. ¡Cómo le fastidiaba la gente creída con él! Pero al menos, ahora que era profesor particular de aquel chico le enseñaría un par de lecciones de vida… más que solamente escolares.

Sabía que apenas si era mayor que Kise Ryota por un par de años, pero estaba convencido que en edad mental distaban mucho más. ¿Cómo es que aquel tipo de ojos dorados podía ser tan inmaduro a esa edad? Parecía un niño en cuerpo de adolecente.

Suspirando por la carga que se le venía encima saco unas hojas del maletín que traiga consigo, y las dejo en la mesa frente a él. Para cuando el rubio regreso y miro de que se trataba, Yukio resolvió a explicarle.

—Es un examen de prueba. Quiero ver en qué nivel estas.—miró su reloj—Tienes cuarenta y cinco minutos para responderlo.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que oíste. Aunque ahora solo tienes cuarenta y cuatro minutos.

Aun en su estupefacción el rubio agarro el lápiz más cercano y comenzó a contestar el examen. Mientras Kasamatsu solo le miraba en su labor a intervalos, mientras él mismo resolvía unos ejercicios que estaba realizando como prueba para su examen de universidad.

El padre de Kise le había pedido que se quedara en vivir ahí para que en los momentos libres de su hijo le enseñara, y aunque al principio dudo de aceptar, lo cierto es que trabajar a tiempo parcial enseñándole a alguien le ayudaría a repasar también. Además de el fabuloso pago, por supuesto; el que por alguna extraña razón se le hizo un poco excesivo. Por eso trataría por todos los medios posibles avanzar con sus propios estudios. Y si había algo de lo que pudiera quejarse, eso solo sería porque ya no podría ir al club de basquetbol.

Pasados el tiempo del examen, Yukio tomo las hojas del examen y empezó a calificarlas. Poniendo círculos en las respuestas correctas y tachando las equivocadas.

—Kasamatsu-sensei, ¿qué edad tienes?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Vas en un instituto ¿no?

—Este ejercicio es en particular muy sencillo.—Dijo ignorando su anterior pregunta.—Podrías haberte esmerado un poco más ¿no crees?

—¡No me ignores sensei~!—chillo Kise.

—No te ignoro a ti. Solo ignoro las preguntas que no tienen que ver con los estudios.—comento con voz seria.

¿Qué tan perjudicial ser menos agreste con su tonto estudiante? Mucho, si tenía en cuenta que sería muy poco profesional de su parte hacerlo. Y no quería distraerse en banalidades… porque conocía a Ryota en cierta forma, había investigado de él en reportajes y revistas. Incluso tuvo que pasar vergüenzas comprando revistas para chicas…

No se dejaría engañar por el rubio.

.

.

Continuara...


End file.
